It's A TARDIS, BABY!
by Saberus9
Summary: On the first day of his Eleveth Reincarnation, the Doctor gets shunted elsewhere into a mess not even he can figure out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any affiliated characters in this or future chapters.

The torn innards of the TARDIS smoked and sparked around the Doctor, but he didn't care. He was in pain, a lot of pain. Regeneration should not hurt this much but then he had never had to regenerate from that much radiation before. He could feel the TARDIS moving through time, moving with purpose despite it's own wounds. Eventually the pain grew too much for him and he fell in to blissful unconsciousness.

When the Doctor finally came to the TARDIS had halted.

"Well," he said. "I have no idea where I am or who I am. First things first, I'd better take a look outside" He then stepped out of the TARDIS door

"Hmm. I'd say Mid-summer 2010, around noon and judging by the fact that I'm across from Clesea and Westminster Hospital," He said using his freshly regenerated lips. "Now why am I here?" The Eleventh Doctor turned towards the TARDIS as if it held some answer for him. After a few moments of staring at his time traveling ship, his attention was diverted by the sound of an ambulance rushing towards the hospital.

"Ahh," He said. "That'll be it then." He moved towards the hospital himself, catching a glimpse of the patient being hoisted out of the ambulance. His hearts stopped, It was Donna and she looked pregnant. He would have fainted were he a lesser man but the Doctor as he was, simply passed out.

_I've got to stop doing that,_ He thought. _Twice in under an hour? There's definitely something wrong. Now where was I? Ahh.. Yes… Donna.. WAIT DONNA! _He sat up near immediately and felt a rush of blood to his head. His new body while responding just fine but it felt like his center of gravity had been thrown off. _Note to self, _he thought wryly. _Next time you under go regeneration test out body before seeing Donna pregnant._ It appeared that only a few minutes had passed since his passing out. No one had noticed the man passed out just a little ways down the road in the chaos. Not for the first time the Doctor silently praised his own biology.

He swiftly stood and walked into the hospital towards reception. Bringing out his best smile and his Psychic-paper, he approached the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm here about a Donna Temple-Noble," He said. " My name's John Smith. I'm a friend of hers."

Eying the calendar on the wall nearby, he could only smirk to himself. _July, 2010 man I'm good._

"Wow, you're quick sir. We only just finished putting her into the system. She's in the E.R." The receptionist replied chipperly. "If you hadn't heard, there was a huge pile up down the road aways. The poor dear is the only one that's come here so far."

"Thank you," He replied. "I'll be back in a mo'. If she comes out anytime, while I'm gone tell her, John Smith the Doctor would like to see her. That would be fantastic"

"Ok. Dr. Smith," She replied, and then looked confused. "Did your accent just change?"

The Doctor blushed slightly and replied "Just working out the kinks and all that."

He then moved towards the TARDIS._ Just five minutes into the future and this hunk of junk will be fixed_. He though. _Then I can worry about Donna all I want._ Just mere moments after he stepped into the police box, a whirring siren pierced the air and it faded into thin air.

Upon It's reappearance in the exact same spot, the Doctor nearly leapt out of the door into a cool early evening. _Hang on_, He thought with a frown_. I must have overshot a little._ Racing into the hospital, he approached the receptionist's counter. "Hello, I'm John Smith and I'm here to see a Donna Temple-Noble." The receptionist raised an eyebrow and started typing on her computer. While she was typing away, he idly looked around spying the wall calendar. Four months, he had over shot by four months.

"Umm. Sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but Mrs. Temple-Noble passed away yesterday. It seems that she bled out during the cesarean from complications that may have been obtained in the surgery she had four months prior. The baby is fine but will soon go into foster care." The nurse had kept her tone as clinical as possible.

"But what about Shaun, Shaun Temple-Noble?" The Doctor answered worriedly.

"While no body was found, it is believed that Shaun Temple-Noble also perished in the accident." The Receptionist briefly paused. "The Late Mrs. Temple-Noble did in her final moments, however stipulate that her daughter Rose go to a man she was sure was coming. A man she alternativley called the Doctor or Dr. John Smith"

The Doctor felt his hearts stop yet again. "That's me, I'm the Doctor. It's an old nickname. I'm PhD. See, Dr. John Smith " He held up the psychic paper to prove his identity.

The receptionist handed him some forms. "These are paper to allow you to take her," she smiled. "I can see you're a good man."

The Doctor could only smile bitterly before blazing through the paperwork as if to fail it's completion was a death sentence. After checking the forms, the receptionist smiled.

"This all seems to be in order." And with that she called over an orderly to take him to the nursery.

"There we are sir." The orderly said with a grin. "One Rose Temple-Noble."

The Doctor could only gape once he set his eyes on her sleeping form. She was beautiful, her skin was caramel and her hair was already showing signs of being black and curly. These were Shaun's traits. But that baby had Donna's lips and cheekbones. Yes, this was her. He picked her up, stirring her. The baby did not move to cry but instead opened her and looked straight at him. _Yup, she's definitely Donna's girl, _He thought grinning. _Though to have color so very young is strange and such focus too._

The Doctor managed to swiftly bundle the child into the TARDIS which had already connected the long-unused nursery to the main chamber. Only when Rose was tucked away in one of the cots in the room and undergoing a full medical scan, did the Eleventh finally breakdown.

_What Am I supposed to do? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? Rose, Dr. John Smith. This can't be a coincidence. Did she remember in her final moments?_

The Doctor was broken from his thoughts but the beeping of the medical scanners in the nursery. He glanced over the scans once taking in various defects in the baby's scan and the again. _That can't be right, internal body temperature of 16 degrees Celcius, numerous organs in a vestigial state, brain in a near adult state of development for a human brain, two hearts,…. Add to that focus that would never be seen in a human child._ The doctor's eyes widened before he quickly set the scanner to match against Gallifreyan infants rather than human infants. The scan came back without defects, completely clean.

The Doctor stared at the now sleeping infant. This baby was a Gallifreyan.

This baby was the offspring of a Timelord.


End file.
